Sueño de estrellas
by Fordsy7645
Summary: Dicen que si ves una estrella fugaz y le pides un deseo, este se volverá realidad sin importar cuan dificil sea cumpirlo. La primera vez que Feliciano lo intento Ludwig le dijo que eso jamas pasaria. Ahora era momento de que Feliciano comprobara si esa supersticion era realidad o no. (Ludwig x Feliciano)
1. Chapter 1: Mi deseo

Bienvenidos a este pequeño proyecto. Hace mucho que ya lo habia subido, pero fue en otra cuenta. Nunca lo termine (me odio por eso) y ahora que lo encontre por casualidad decidi que era momento de terminarlo, pero no sin antes mejorarlo un poco. Practicamente volvi a escribir todo el capitulo y asi lo hare con los proximos, esta vez si habra un final.

La cuenta en la que solia publicarlos era: khrfan7980. Esa cuenta ya esta mas que olvidada XD, pero todos los proyectos que estan en la misma los volvere a escribir, publicar y, por supuesto, terminarlos. Claro que esto me va a tomar bastante tiempo, pero lo lograre; todo sea por ustedes.

Antes de que comiencen solo tengo algo que decir.

 _ **Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Hetalia me pertenece, lo cual es una pena :c.**_

Ahora si, sean felices y disfruten :)

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1.  
Mi deseo.**_

Acerco sus manos a su boca y soltó un poco de aire para intentar calentarlas. En esta época el clima era bastante frio en Alemania, totalmente distinto a lo que Feliciano estaba acostumbrado. El país de Feliciano no era tan caluroso, pero claramente las temperaturas no llegaban a ser tan bajas y mucho menos por las tardes. No le incomodaba, siempre y cuando pudiese acercarse lo suficiente a Ludwig para calentarse... en buenos términos.

Feliciano se encontraba justo afuera de la oficina de Ludwig. Últimamente el rubio se la había pasado encerrado ahí, solo salía para comer, para ir a dormir o para cumplir su típica rutina de ejercicio. No es que Feliciano lo hubiese estado espiando.

Solo una puerta separaba a Feliciano de Ludwig, abrirla era fácil, pero en estos momentos los nervios lo estaban consumiendo a más no poder. Tengo que decírselo ahora, pensó, mientras acariciaba el picaporte de la puerta. Trago un poco de saliva y abrió la puerta. Se podía ver una habitación bastante espaciosa, había un par de estantes a los lados, todos llenos de libros; había un escritorio y una enorme pila de papeles sobre este. Ludwig apenas era visible, la gran cantidad de papeles lo tapaban por lo que no pudo ver quien había entrado. Ludwig se levantó de su asiento para ver al invitado que había entrado sin permiso a su oficina.

-Ah, Feliciano, solo eres tu.- Dijo. Su expresión reflejaba que ya estaba demasiado cansado, por lo menos lo suficiente como para dormir un día entero. Las ojeras ya estaban más pronunciadas que hace una semana, se notaba que casi no dormía.- Por favor, vuelve en otro momento, estoy demasiado ocupado.  
-Te... Tengo que decirte algo.- Las palabras salían en intervalos de tiempo irregulares, se encontraba tartamudeando, ¿Pero quién no lo haría frente a alguien tan imponente como Ludwig Beilschmidt?  
-Estoy algo ocupado.- Ludwig ni siquiera volteo a mirar a Feliciano.- ¿No puedes esperar?  
-No...No puede esperar.- Feliciano estaba realmente asustado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ludwig ante lo que el castaño estaba a punto de decirle, aun así no se detendría, él ya lo había decidido.  
-Pues tendrá que.- Feliciano nada más podía ver como Ludwig leía algunos papeles para después tomar otros y volver a hacerlo mismo. Últimamente su trabajo le consumía todo el tiempo; había pasado más de una semana desde que Feliciano convivio con Ludwig.  
-¡Ludwig!- Feliciano no sabía de donde había sacado el valor necesario como para atreverse a gritarle de esa manera a Ludwig, pero no era el momento de preguntarse esas trivialidades.  
-¡Ya te dije que tendrá que esperar!- El tono de Ludwig incremento drásticamente.- Estoy demasiado ocupado.  
-Tu siempre estas ocupado.-  
-Tú también deberías.- Espetó. Feliciano ya había acabado con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Ludwig, el rubio ya estaba enojado.- Ah cierto. Olvidaba que tu no hace nada más que dormir, comer y convertir en tu niñera a cualquier persona.  
-Lud...- ¿De verdad es lo que Ludwig piensa de Feliciano? Feliciano trago un poco de saliva, no quería demostrarlo, pero lo que le acaba de decir el rubio le dolió bastante. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos, un par de lágrimas se formaron y estaban listas para partir, pero Feliciano no lo permitiría. Comenzó a parpadear rápidamente y a cerrar los ojos por largos periodos de tiempo para evitar que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos.  
-Ahora, por favor vete.- Feliciano no apartaba la mirada del piso, ¿Que podía decir él? Tal vez este ya no era el momento adecuado para hablar con el rubio, pero Feliciano no se rendiría tan fácil.  
-¡No!- Ludwig lo miro y soltó un enorme suspiro.- Quiero que me prestes atención ahora, después sigues con tu trabajo.-  
-Por última vez, no puedo.- Ludwig regreso la mirada hacia los documentos que tenía en mano, comenzó a leerlos. Feliciano se enojó, se acercó lo suficientemente al escritorio y deslizo su brazo sobre este. Todos los documentos que se encontraban en el escritorio ahora estaban en el piso, completamente desordenados.- Quiero decirte que...

Las palabras del castaño fueron silenciadas y sustituidas por el sonido de una bofetada que le propino Ludwig. Era la primera vez que ocurría esto, ¡Ludwig acaba de golpear a Feliciano!

-Ya no discutas y vete.- La mirada de Ludwig se encontraba dirigida al piso, probablemente se sentía mal por lo que acaba de hacer.

Feliciano acaricio la mejilla donde Ludwig le dio la bofetada. El dolor que sentía no era tanto por la bofetada, era por quien lo había hecho. El jamás creyó que Ludwig sería capaz de golpearlo. Salió corriendo de la habitación, ya no había nada que hacer en esa habitación.

-¿Que le hiciste?- Pregunto una voz familiar. Ludwig volteo la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación. Era Gilbert Beilschmidt.- Feliciano salió corriendo y parecía que estaba llorando.-  
-No es de tu incumbencia.- Gilbert observo toda la habitación para tratar de averiguar qué es lo había sucedido apenas hace unos minutos.  
-Oficina desordenada, él estaba llorando...- Comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación mientras Ludwig recogía el desastre que Feliciano le había dejado.- Así que lo hicieron, eso no lo esperaba.-  
-¡Gilbert!- Ludwig se sonrojo a mas no poder, a lo que se refería su hermano había quedado más que claro con las sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del mismo.- No digas tonterías.  
-Tienes razón, tú jamás harías eso.-

El transcurso de la tarde fue normal, Feliciano ya no se había aparecido por la oficina de Ludwig y el rubio dudaba que lo fuera a hacer, al menos no por el resto del día. El pequeño asunto que había pasado no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Ludwig y no le había permitido concentrarse bien en su trabajo, ¿Pero a quien sí?

Supongo que debo de disculparme, pensó. En efecto, el debía disculparse. Feliciano si había sido demasiado terco, pero realmente no hizo nada como para merecer la bofetada. La necesidad de disculparse lo estaba molestando demasiado, pero no podía distraerse de su trabajo, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo ordenando todos los documentos. Sin embargo, al final opto por ir a buscar a Feliciano y disculparse por lo que le había hecho. Salió de su oficina y se encamino hacia la habitación de Feliciano. En el camino se encontró con su hermano.

-¿Ya te disculpaste con Feli?- Pregunto. Ludwig no respondió solo quedo mirando fijamente a Gilbert... Ya sé, ya se; no es de mi incumbencia. De cualquier modo yo ya me iba. No me esperen a cenar.

Gilbert siguió su camino y de igual manera Ludwig lo hizo. El cuarto que le habían dado a Feliciano para su estancia en casa de los Beilschmidt era el que había pertenecido a Ludwig cuando era un niño. El cuarto tenía la mejor vista de toda la casa, por la ventana se podía observar un campo de flores muy bellas. Fue el cuarto que Ludwig sugirió que se le diera, ayudaría al trabajo de Feliciano. La única desventaja de esa habitación era que se encontraba más lejos de la entrada principal que cualquier otra.

No fue hasta que estuvo frente a la habitación del castaño que se cuestionó que era lo que diría. Es decir, sabía que tenía que decir "Perdón. No volverá a suceder.", pero ¿Cómo sacaría el tema? Ludwig se sentía avergonzado por lo que había hecho por lo que le daba pena tratar de hablar de ello. Aun así, él tenía que disculparse y lo sabía muy bien. Supongo que improvisare, pensó.

-Feliciano.- Dio unos ligeros golpes a la puerta. Espero unos segundos pero nadie respondió, supuso que Feliciano estaba enojado y no quería hablar con él, pero Ludwig debía disculparse, así que, toco de nuevo. Nuevamente no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Feliciano. Ludwig soltó un enorme suspiro y coloco su mano en el picaporte.- Feliciano, voy a entrar.

El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, apenas y se alcanzaban a distinguir algunas cosas gracias a la pequeña luz que aportaba la luna. Ludwig comenzó a buscar el interruptor para encender la luz de la habitación y mientras lo hacía rogaba que Feliciano no lo sacara de la habitación. Una vez que encendió las luces de la habitación se percató de que no había nadie ahí. Había un desastre en la habitación, ropa por todas partes, algunos platos que probablemente tenían pasta o gelato; la habitación era un completo desorden, ¿Cómo era posible que Feliciano pasase las noches ahí? Probablemente Feliciano se estaba escondiendo en el closet, debajo de la cama o probablemente en alguno de los montones de ropa que se encontraban en el suelo. Reviso cada rincón de la habitación, pero no obtuvo éxito alguno. Antes de salir de la habitación notó que hacía más frio que en su oficina, se percató que la ventana estaba abierta y la cerró. ¿Cómo puedes dormir así Feliciano?, se preguntó el rubio.

Probablemente esté en la cocina preparándose algo para cenar, pensó. Se dirigió a la cocina a paso rápido, quería disculparse y terminar de una vez por todas con ese asunto que lo aquejaba. Nuevamente ocurrió lo mismo, la cocina se encontraba desierta, no había indicios de que alguien hubiese estado ahí. Decidió probar en todas las habitación, forzosamente tenía que estar en alguna habitación de la casa. Al poco rato de comenzar su búsqueda en todas las habitaciones, comenzó a preocuparse por Feliciano, ¿Dónde podría estar y que estaría haciendo?

-Feliciano.- Los gritos se escuchaban por todos los pasillos de la casa, pero no había respuesta alguna que indicara donde estaba Feliciano.

Por fin había terminado de dar su tour por su propia casa y aun seguía sin saber dónde se había metido Feliciano Vargas. La preocupación ya lo había dominado por completo, preguntas como "¿Qué tal si huyo?" o "¿Qué tal si le sucedió algo?" rondaban su mente, pero inmediatamente sacudía su cabeza para borrarlas, no podía pensar eso, Feliciano estaba bien. Ya no tenía otra opción, usaría su último recurso.

-Feliciano, si sales podrás comer todo el gelato que quieras.- Ludwig sabía perfectamente que Feliciano no podía resistirse a ese tipo de ofertas, era su mejor arma contra él. Sin embargo, no consiguió respuesta alguna. El último recurso, el arma mortal de Ludwig Beilschmidt había fallado. Estaba a punto de resignarse cuando recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho antes de marcharse. Probablemente Gilbert se lo llevo a algún bar, pensó. Una sensación de alivio recorrió su pecho, solo tenía que llamar a Gilbert para comprobar que su teoría era verdad. Regreso a su oficina y tomo el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita a un lado de uno de los libreros. Comenzó a teclear el teléfono de Gilbert, pero algo lo detuvo. Había algo muy importante que Gilbert le había dicho.

 _ **-No me esperen a cenar.-**_

Gilbert lo dijo en plural. Solo había tres personas que pasaban las noches ahí, dos eran los hermanos Beilschmidt y el tercero era Feliciano; por lo cual, Gilbert no se pudo haber llevado a Feliciano de fiesta. La preocupación lo invadió de nuevo, ¡¿Dónde rayos podría estar Feliciano Vargas?!

En lo alto de la casa de los Beilschmidt se podía apreciar una figura que apenas era iluminada por la luna. Era Feliciano Vargas. En cuanto salió corriendo de la oficina de Ludwig se dirigió a su habitación, inmediatamente llego se recostó y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas la almohada. Aun podía sentir un pequeño dolor punzante en su mejilla por la bofetada de hace unos minutos. Las lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos, pero eran atrapadas rápidamente por la almohada. En la habitación se escuchaban algunos sollozos por parte de Feliciano. Si su hermano lo viera así probablemente trataría de matar a Ludwig, y más aún por el hecho de que golpeo al pobre Feliciano.

Paso alrededor de una hora para que Feliciano se quedara profundamente dormido de tanto llorar. No fue hasta que escucho unos golpes en la puerta cuando se despertó.

-Feliciano.- Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Era Ludwig, probablemente estaría ahí para disculparse, pero Feliciano no quería verlo, por lo menos no ahora. La única manera de abandonar la habitación era a través de la puerta de la misma, no había escapatoria alguna o eso pensaba Feliciano. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la gran idea de salir por la ventana. Nuevamente se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Abrió la ventana y salió a través de ella. Sus pies quedaron en una pequeña bardita la cual su función, era recargar los brazos para poder apreciar el paisaje en una posición más cómoda. A un lado de él se encontraba un tuvo que iba hasta la azotea de la casa y de igual manera descendía hasta tierra firme.

Feliciano tenía dos opciones, bajar y buscar algún escondite dentro de la casa o subir, si subía probablemente Ludwig no lo encontraría. Se sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas del tuvo y comenzó a escalarlo para llegar a la azotea. Lo último que logro escuchar fue:

-Feliciano, voy a entrar.-

Y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Una vez que se encontró en la azotea subió al punto más alto de la misma. La noche era aún más fría que la tarde. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, debió de haber tomado algún abrigo, pero él no tenía idea de que terminaría en la azotea. Resignado se sentó. El suelo estaba algo frio, pero al cabo de unos segundos el calor corporal de Feliciano hizo que su asiento fuera más cómodo. No era un costoso sillón que se podía reclinar, pero al menos ahí Ludwig no lo encontraría.

Acerco sus manos a su boca y soltó un poco de aire para calentarlas, curioso, le recordó a cierta situación que sucedió hace algunas horas. Aun se sentía algo adormilado, pero el frio evitaba que se quedara dormido en la azotea. Alzo su mirada al cielo, era la primera vez que lo observaba desde que llego a Alemania. Aquel cielo que se encontraba despejado de cualquier nube y repleto de maravillosas estrellas le traía recuerdos de cuando conoció a Ludwig.

Eso fue hace 3 años. Ludwig se encontraba de viaje de negocios en Italia. Como a Ludwig siempre le había interesado la historia se dio un poco de tiempo para recorrer la mayor parte de Italia. Su Italiano no era bueno, ni siquiera se acercaba a decente, por lo que, le costó demasiado trabajo comunicarse con los nativos. Fue todo un caos tratar de explorar Italia por sí solo. Cuando llego a la ciudad de Venecia ya eran altas horas de la noche y aun así había bastante gente por las calles. Al principio comenzó a recorrer sin rumbo alguno, tal vez así encontraría donde poder pasar la noche, pero no tuvo mucho éxito en ello. Por suerte, logro llegar a la plaza San Marcos, un lugar bastante lleno de historia y cultura de los nativos. Al menos ya sé cómo llegar, pensó.

-¡Buona notte!- Escuchó una voz bastante animada que provenía detrás de él.  
-Ah. Buena noche.- No trato de hablar en italiano, era pésimo haciéndolo, sin mencionar que se ponía demasiado nervioso y comenzaba a tartamudear; tal vez de esta manera aquel joven se marcharía.  
-¡Oh! ¿De dónde viene?- Ludwig estaba un poco confundido, ni siquiera conocía a aquel joven y él ya estaba hablándole sin problema alguno.  
-Alemania.-  
-No hablo alemán.- Ludwig no lograba comprender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero era la primera vez que lograba encontrarse con alguien que hablara otro idioma que no fuera Italiano y no perdería la oportunidad para preguntar sobre algún lugar para hospedarse.  
-Está bien. ¿Conoces algún lugar donde pueda pasar la noche?-  
-Si.- Aquel joven tenía su mirada perdida en el cielo, probablemente no había escuchado lo que Ludwig pregunto y solo respondió como reflejo.  
-¿Podrías darme las indicaciones?- Pregunto. Ludwig ya estaba cansado y quería dormir, mañana necesitaba recorrer la ciudad para después volver a su trabajo.  
-Yo te llevo.- Dijo, pero no parecía que lo estuviese diciendo en serio. Su mirada seguía perdida, ¿Que sucedía con este joven?- Lo siento, es solo que me gusta observar el cielo desde este punto. A estas horas la plaza está bastante tranquila y me permite pensar. Vamos. Ah, cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt.-  
-Soy Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas.-

Feliciano tomo a Ludwig de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo a través de la ciudad. El rubio estaba un poco apenado por como lo estaba guiando Feliciano, pero era más importante ir a dormir. Recorrieron varias calles, pero Ludwig no perdió la pista de como volver a la plaza.

-Aquí es.- Feliciano soltó la mano de Ludwig.  
-Gracias.- Ludwig trato de formar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero ese no era su fuerte, más bien parecía una mueca de desagrado. Feliciano no logro comprender que era lo que Ludwig intentaba hacer por lo que lo ignoro.  
-Vamos.- Feliciano volvió a tomar de la mano a Ludwig.  
-Ah, yo puedo encargarme.-  
-Pero esta es mi casa, vamos.-

¿Que acababa de decir? Es su casa, llevo a Ludwig, un completo desconocido para Feliciano a su casa para pasar la noche; ¿Que sucede con este chico?

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que a Lovino no le importara.-

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Ludwig, a partir de ese momento se formó una gran amistad entre ellos. Y tal vez sentimientos el uno por el otro, solo tal vez. El frio ya le estaba molestando demasiado, por lo que decidió bajar de nuevo, probablemente Ludwig ya esté preocupado, sus gritos se escuchaban por la salida de humo de la chimenea, además, Ludwig prometió pasta para cenar si el salía. Se levantó y alzo por última vez la mirada al cielo, en ese instante vio como una estrella fugaz paso. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo, es lo que había escuchado que se debía de hacer, que las estrellas fugaces cumplen cualquier deseo sin importar cuan difícil sea.

Se acercó a la orilla del techo y comenzó a bajar sus pies para después sujetar el tubo por donde subió. Todo parecía perfecto, si ya había subido por ahí, ¿Que tan difícil seria bajar? En efecto, todo iba bien hasta que noto que el tubo comenzó a zafarse de la pared. Todo paso tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Feliciano termino inconsciente en el piso.

Ludwig se sorprendió al escuchar un fuerte ruido que provenía de fuera de la casa. Salió inmediatamente corriendo, podía haber sido Feliciano, era una probabilidad que Ludwig no quería aceptar. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, hace mucho que no había contemplado aquel bello campo de flores, aun seguía tan hermoso como lo recordaba. Giro su vista y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Uno de los viejos tubos que evitaban que le techo se inundara se había desprendido y cayó al suelo, y con él había caído Feliciano. Se maldijo a si mismo creyendo que, el solo hecho de haber imaginado que algo malo le había sucedido al castaño, fue lo que lo provoco. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde yacía Feliciano.

-Feliciano, ¡Feliciano!- Gritaba.- Vamos, no me hagas esto.-

Se acercó un poco a su rostro y fue ahí cuando noto que si estaba respirando, sintió una ligera sensación de alivio en su pecho. Ludwig se culparía así mismo por siempre si ese era el fin de Feliciano. Lo levanto del suelo y lo llevo a su espalda para poder meterlo a la casa.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro se dirigió a la sala de estar. Recostó a Feliciano en uno de los sillones y fue corriendo a su oficina. Tomo el teléfono para llamar a un médico, tal vez Feliciano estaba inconsciente, pero Ludwig quería asegurarse de que nada le hubiese pasado por la caída.

La llamada termino más rápido de lo que creía, solo les dijo lo que había sucedido, o lo que el creía que había sucedido, su dirección y fue todo. Le dijeron que no tardarían mucho en llegar, que estuviera pendiente de Feliciano en todo momento. Regreso a la sala de estar. Feliciano aún seguía inconsciente y no parecía que fuera a despertar, al menos no por ahora. Ludwig se sentó en el suelo justo aun lado de Feliciano, recargo su cabeza contra el cuerpo del castaño. Y en un susurro que casi no se logró escuchar dijo:

 _ **-Feliciano, perdóname.-**_

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les agrado?

Pueden responder a eso en los reviews, cualquier tipo de review sera bien recibido sin importar que sean quejas o amenazas de muerte por no haber hecho esto antes (Yo lo comprendere T.T). Tambien, pueden dejarme alguna sugerencia o lo que sea su voluntad

Ya estoy realizando el capitulo dos, terminare muy pronto y lo subire inmediatemente.

¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!

P.D: No me odien, con lo que yo me odio tengo suficiente, gracias 3.


	2. Chapter 2: Despierta, Feliciano

_Hola, he vuelto. ¿Como es ha ido? Espero que bastante bien. Lamento la tardanza en la publicación, pero ya entre a la escuela (desde hace 3 semanas creo) y la verdad mis horarios estan saturados con ella. Ya no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir esta pequeña historia, pero lo poco de tiempo que consgio lo aprovecho :).  
_

 _No se enojen, ya fijare una fecha. La publicación de cada capitulo sera cada mes, en lunes. Es decir, que el proximo será por el 19 de septiembre. Eso es el tiempo limite, si no lo publico ese dia quiere decir que he muerto. Hahaha, en fin, como les decía, ese es el tiempo limite, pero si el capitulo lo tengo antes pues lo publicare, no importa que aun no haya pasado el mes._

 _By the way... gracias, Javany, por tu review. Siempre son bien recibidos, de hecho, me dan animos x3._

 _Supongo que ya no tengo nada que decir_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2.  
**_ _ **Despierta, Feliciano.**_

-Aquí es.- Feliciano soltó la mano de Ludwig.

-Gracias.- Ludwig trato de formar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero ese no era su fuerte, más bien, parecía una mueca de desagrado. Feliciano no logro comprender que era lo que Ludwig intentaba hacer por lo que lo ignoro.

-Vamos.- Feliciano volvió a tomar de la mano a Ludwig.

-Ah, yo puedo encargarme.-

-Pero esta es mi casa, vamos.-

¿Que acababa de decir? Es su casa, llevo a Ludwig, un completo desconocido para Feliciano a su casa para pasar la noche; ¿Que sucede con este chico?

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que a Lovino no le importara.-

La casa de Feliciano era bastante grande. La decoración por fuera era algo meticulosa, pero se podía apreciar que tenía años que nadie se molestaba en reparar los daños o, por lo menos, limpiarla. Los labios de Ludwig se tensaron ante tal atrocidad, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien descuidara tal calidad de arte? No hizo ningún comentario, no era su casa, de lo contrario, luciría mil veces mejor. Un par de escalones los separaban de la puerta. Feliciano los subió de manera animada y rápida, mientras que Ludwig no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo. Era un completo extraño, lo único que conocía uno del otro era el nombre. ¿Estaría bien entrar?

-No creo que sea una buena idea.- Feliciano giro su cabeza y observo a Ludwig. Su expresión reflejaba duda, confusión y, tal vez, un poco de temor.- Ni siquiera te conozco.

-Claro que si.- Dijo jovialmente.- Ya te dije mi nombre.

-Eso no significa que te conozca.- Desvió la mirada hacia el camino lo que sugería que se marcharía.- Es mejor que me retire.

-Pero Ludwig, aquí puedes pasar la noche sin problema alguno.- Descendió un par de escalones y lo volvió a tomar de la mano. Parecía que Feliciano no se rendiría fácilmente.

-Ya encontrare donde.-

La luz que entraba por las ventanas le llegaba directo a los ojos, para ser los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana eran bastante molestos para Feliciano. No se encontraba en su habitación, se encontraba en la sala de estar de la casa de Ludwig. ¿Que había sucedido?, ¿Por qué no estaba en su habitación?, y lo más importante, ¿Por qué no había despertado cuando Ludwig lo llevo a su habitación? Feliciano siempre tenía la costumbre de colarse a la habitación del alemán por las noches para escabullirse en su cama y dormir con él. Por más que Ludwig insistiera en que lo dejara de hacer, el castaño no se daba por vencido. El llevar a Feliciano a su habitación ya se había vuelto parte de la rutina de Ludwig. Retiro la frazada con la que estaba cubierto. Al levantarse el suelo frio hizo que se desprendiera del cansancio que aún quedaba en él. Observo que en otro de los sofás también había una frazada, al parecer alguien más había pasado la noche ahí. ¿Acaso Gilbert organizo una de sus fiestas de muerte? Se formó una sonrisa en su rostro y sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había sucedido el día de ayer. Estaba listo para dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse algo de comer, su estómago lo pedía a gritos, pero Ludwig lo detuvo.

-¡Feliciano!- Soltó en cuanto lo vio de pie.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, el doctor dijo claramente que debes de guardar reposo.

-¿Reposo?- Feliciano inclino la cabeza algo confundido, ¿A qué se refería Ludwig? ¿Por qué debería de guardar reposo?

Aquella palabra fue el detonante de todo, recobro sus recuerdos de una manera tan rápida que parecía que lo acaban de abofetear, de nuevo. Miro perplejo a Ludwig, aun no lo perdonaba y, para empezar, él no le ha pedido disculpas por lo de ayer. Ludwig vio cierta molestia en los ojos de Feliciano. El silencio reinaba en la habitación, pero el alemán tenía más que claro de dónde provenía esa mirada.

-Feliciano...- Hizo una pequeña pausa. Era como si tratara de buscar las palabras correctas para disculparse.

-¿Lud?- El brillo volvió a sus ojos. Un brillo único y propio de un niño de cinco años, un brillo que suavizaría a cualquier persona sin importar que tan ruda sea, un brillo que demostraba que, pese a todo, el seguiría ahí para él, aun si no lo dijese.

-Lamento lo que sucedió ayer, no debí de haberte golpeado.- Las mejillas del rubio tomaron un ligero tono carmín, casi imperceptible.

Feliciano corrió hacia él y salto a sus abrazos. Cuando Ludwig trato de atraparlo para que no cayera encima suyo fue muy tarde. Ambos terminaron en el piso, el cual dentro de poco se convertiría en un agradable lago de lágrimas por culpa de Feliciano.

-Te perdono, Lud.- Decía constantemente mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo del rubio y daba unas cuantas patadas al suelo, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Trato de apartarlo de su cuerpo para poderse levantar, pero no lo logro. Feliciano cada vez ejercía más fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Ludwig, sin embargo, al rubio no le causaba molestia alguna debido a todo el ejercicio que realiza a la semana. Se resignó en tratar de apartarlo, jamás lo conseguiría. Tal vez no debí decirle nada, pensó, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza para negar lo que acaba de pensar, lo que había hecho hace unos momentos era lo mejor.

El desayuno fue preparado por Feliciano, pero para lograr hacerlo tuvo que discutir con Ludwig un buen rato. Y claro, el rubio acepto, no tenía otra opción, nunca había otra opción cuando se trataba de Feliciano. Cuando ambos se encontraban en la mesa, degustando una deliciosa ensalada carece, Ludwig no dejo que Feliciano hiciera gran esfuerzo para cocinar; el rubio se quedó observando a Feliciano. El castaño seguía comiendo y no noto, de manera inmediata, cuando el rubio se quedó observándolo fijamente. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Feliciano lo noto.

-Veee~- Feliciano toco cada parte de su rostro, probablemente se había manchado con el aceite de oliva, porque dudaba que tuviera un trozo de tomate sobre él.

-Feliciano...- Se detuvo un momento para analizar lo que quería decir.- ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir ayer?

-Mmm...- La boca del castaño quedo entre abierta, había olvidado por completo lo que quería hacer hace unas horas. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a tomar su postura habitual, formo una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa.- Nada.

Ludwig lo observo unos momentos más, sabía que el castaño estaba mintiendo, pero si no quería decírselo no podía obligarlo a ello. Con el tenedor que residía entre sus dedos tomo unos trozos de tomate y una pequeña bola de mozzarella. La tranquilidad del ambiente fue destruida cuando se escuchó un jarrón romperse en la entrada principal. Ludwig se levantó de manera apresurada para ver qué era lo que había sucedido, probablemente una ardilla o algún otro animal se había colado en su residencia y, ahora, se encontraba haciendo de las suyas. Lo que encontró no le causó gran sorpresa, era algo de esperarse debido a lo sucedido el día de ayer. Era su hermano, Gilbert.

Se encontraba en un estado deprimente, apenas y lograba conservar el equilibrio para dar un par de pasos. El rubio coloco su mano derecha sobre su frente, esto ya se había vuelto una rutina, y no una que disfrutara.

-Luddy.- Su voz subía y bajaba de tono en intervalos irregulares, solo demostraba lo que era obvio para todos.

-Gilbert.- La mirada de Ludwig estaba llena de ira. No sabía si golpear a Gilbert, porque el si lo merecía, o solo dejarlo ahí para que sufriera por cuenta propia. Se blasfemo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no podía dejarlo ahí y que destruyera toda la casa. Tomo el brazo de Gilbert y lo paso alrededor de su cuello.- Vamos, te llevare a tu habitación.

-Por eso te quiero tanto Luddy.-

-Feliciano, espérame aquí.-

El castaño no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo se quedó observando el lio que provocaba Gilbert al tratar de llevarlo por las escaleras. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al comedor, aún tenía un poco de su deliciosa ensalada.

Una vez que Ludwig coloco a Gilbert en su cama regreso al comedor, Feliciano se encontraba jugando con los cubiertos, ya había terminado de almorzar y se veía algo aburrido.

-Feliciano, ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Odio estar cuando Gilbert esta en ese estado, odio ser su niñera.- El castaño lo observo perplejo, ¿Que había sucedido con su trabajo?

-Pero... ¿Y tu trabajo?-

-Supongo que puede esperar.-

-¡Veee!- Dio un salto y se abalanzo contra Ludwig, desde que había llegado a Alemania no se había sentido tan feliz. Que el alemán dejara su trabajo por alguna otra cosa era el mejor halago que él te pudiese proporcionar. Sujetó la cabeza de Feliciano para evitar que se acercara más y sucediera lo mismo de la mañana.

-Anda, ve a bañarte y cámbiate.-

Ludwig solo espero treinta minutos, aproximadamente. Cuando ambos se encontraban en la entrada principal se dirigieron al auto de Ludwig. Un convertible de color rojo, no era de los modelos más recientes, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones. Feliciano solo había abordado dos veces el auto de Ludwig. La primera fue hace un par de meses y la segunda fue cuando el rubio lo recogió del aeropuerto. Ambos subieron rápidamente, Ludwig introdujo la llave en el compartimiento designado y encendió el motor.

 _ **-Despierta, Feliciano.-**_

Feliciano giro su cabeza hacia Ludwig quien lo miro extrañado.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto.

-¿Eh? Ah, no.- Respondió algo confundido el rubio.

Feliciano introdujo su menique en su oído, como si tratara de eliminar alguna molestia dentro del mismo. ¿Que había sido eso?, se preguntó a sí mismo. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, tal vez solo se confundió, pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por eso, Ludwig había dado su trabajo por salir. Si, solo porque odiaba estar en casa cuando Gilbert requería una niñera, pero había invitado a Feliciano.

El auto arranco de manera repentina. Alcanzo una velocidad impresionante en tan solo unos segundos, la residencia de los Beilschmidt se iba haciendo más pequeña conforme avanzaba por el camino. Feliciano observaba con suma atención el paisaje, mientras el rubio le preguntaba:

-Y bien, ¿Adónde quieres ir?

No importaba adonde fueran. Feliciano estaba seguro de algo, esa sería la mejor tarde de toda la semana, y eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

* * *

 _Eso es todo por ahora.  
_

 _¿Por que tan cortito? Como ya les dije estoy en la escuela, mi tiempo es consumido en su totalidad y con trabajo logro conseguir una hora libre en todo el dia, a veces menos. Pero no se preocupen, ahora me inscribi en un taller que se llama "Creación Literaria", espero que ahi me den tiempo de poder escribir, si no, pues los matare a todos por tanto estres._

 _Si les parece que la historia va lenta, pues a mi tambien me lo parece, pero asi son las cosas. No inicias con el climax, vas introduciendo todo. Asi que esperen, todo tiene su tiempo._

 _Los reviews son bien recibidos. Nos vemos en la proxima._


	3. Chapter 3: Esto no es una cita

_Ya regreso su ídolo :D. Es hora de alegrarse, alocarse y etcétera. Lamento mucho la tardanza. Sí, me merezco esa demanda con la que me amenazaron en los reviews, pero no todo fue culpa mía. Estuve en evaluaciones y me concentre ahí un buen, por más que trate de darme un espacio para escribir el capítulo… pues no lo conseguí. Y lo más triste aun, es que, a pesar de concentrarme al máximo en la escuela, las cosas no salieron demasiado bien, pero bueno._

 _Estimad Javany (¿Hombre o mujer? Apuesto por hombre… ¿o mujer? T.T), agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, lamento si te doy sustos, pero no es mi culpa… ¡Te lo juro! Mis cuadernos de la escuela están llenos de anotaciones para el fanfic (así es, tengo más anotaciones del fic que de mis propias materias XD). Ahora siéntete libre de demandarme T.T_

 _DaniBerbin- san, en efecto, la manera en que se conocieron no va acorde a la historia original de Hetalia, pero eso es porque en este caso no los estoy usando como representaciones del país si no como personas comunes. Agradezco demasiado que mi fic sea el que te lleve al vicio de nuevo (XD)_

 _E.E Ya me explaye aquí XD. Mejor ya pónganse a leer :3_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3.  
No, Feliciano, esto no es una cita.**_

El viento hacia que su cabello se moviera de un lado a otro, no tenía control alguno sobre este. Desvió la mirada del camino y la centro en el rubio, este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. La sonrisa de Ludwig, pensó, es la más hermosa que he visto. Expresaba euforia, alegría, felicidad había un sin fin de maneras de describir lo que esa sonrisa significaba, pero Feliciano solo pudo pensar en una: perfecta.

-Y bien, ¿Adónde quieres ir?- La sonrisa de Ludwig se desvaneció momentáneamente para poder articular las palabras sin problema alguno. El aire los golpeaba y silenciaba todo lo que se decía, por lo que, el castaño no logro comprender bien lo que dijo el rubio. Al no notar respuesta, Ludwig volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con el tono más alto.- ¿Adónde quieres ir?  
-¡Ah!- La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, el no había estado ahí más que un par de veces y, por lo regular, nunca salía de la residencia Beilschmidt. No sabía que responder, solo logro articular una palabra y no era exactamente la que el rubio esperaba.- Veee~.

No podía ver la expresión de Feliciano debido a que iba conduciendo, pero por el tono en que dijo, estaba claro que no sabía adónde ir.

-Está bien, ya se adonde iremos.-

La residencia Beilschmidt se encontraba ligeramente retirada de las ciudades, a unos cuantos kilómetros de Múnich, cerca de los Alpes Bávaros. Ludwig no tenía una idea muy clara de que hacer al salir de casa, si lo hacía era únicamente para conseguir víveres para los días de la semana, ya tenía un plan; pero no estaba acostumbrado a salir sin un plan en concreto. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue llevar a Feliciano a la ciudad de Múnich, ya era hora de que probara la comida Alemana y, tal vez, conocer un poco de la historia del pueblo natal del rubio.

Encontrar un lugar para aparcar el auto fue más fácil de lo esperado. La ciudad se encontraba bastante despejada en comparación con otros días. Para Feliciano la era completamente nueva la ciudad; ya había estado ahí un par de veces, pero lo único que conocía era el aeropuerto.

-Vamos.- Ludwig hizo un ademan para indicarle al castaño que lo siguiera.

Caminar no representaba ningún problema para alguno de los dos, el verdadero problema era lograr que Feliciano lo hiciera de una manera rápida. Cada que tenía oportunidad, el castaño, se detenía a intentar conversar con cualquier extraño. Algunos si llegaron a responder cosas como: "Wie bitte?", "Was hat er gesagt?", "Was?". Feliciano no lograba entender nada de lo que le decian los alemanes, sin embargo, eso no fue un impedimento para que lo siguiese intentando. ¿Siempre ha sido así?, se preguntó Ludwig, mientras jalaba del brazo al castaño para hacerlo avanzar más rápido; ahora recuerdo porque no habíamos salido.

Se detuvieron en la calle Prinzregentenstraße 3, frente a la estatua de Luitpold de Baviera, justo en la entrada del Bayerische National Museum. Al principio, Ludwig tenía en mente otros planes, pero pensó que este museo seria del agrado de Feliciano, ya que, tiene una extensa colección de obras de arte.

El recorrer el museo se convirtió en algo bastante divertido. Feliciano se mostraba bastante enérgico, más de lo que esperaba el rubio. Esta vez quien llevaba la batuta del recorrido, y jalaba de manera constante al otro, era Feliciano.

-Mira Lud.- Decía Feliciano con cada cosa que lograba ver dentro del museo. No pasaban más de dos minutos cuando el castaño lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a observar alguna otra obra. Las energías del castaño no disminuyeron al pasar el tiempo.

Recorrieron todo el museo de pies a cabeza, incluso llegaron a zonas donde algún guardia los saco debido a que no tenían permitido el acceso. Observaron las obras renacentistas, las que eran pertenecientes al barroco, los instrumentos musicales que eran exhibidos y algunas de las estatuas góticas; estas últimas no fueron del agrado del castaño.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunto de improviso Ludwig.  
-¡Ah! Si, vayamos a comer.- En las palabras de Feliciano se podía apreciar un jovialidad que relucía más que la de cualquier otro día.

-No, ni loco dejare que un extraño se quede aquí.- Cruzo los brazos como señal de que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.  
-Pero... fratello. Él no es un extraño, es mi amigo.- Los sentimientos que desbordaban en las palabras de Feliciano dejaban ver que ya no se trataba de una conversación, sino de una súplica.  
-Ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama.- Repuso Lovino. Ludwig solo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta como ambos hermanos "peleaban".  
-Claro que sí, se llama Ludwig.-  
-Él tiene razón, no tiene más de una hora que nos conocimos.- Añadió Ludwig interrumpiendo a los dos Vargas.  
-No me importa que me apoyes, no necesito el apoyo de un saco de músculos- Balbuceaba Lovino.- Y, aunque me lo des, no dejare que pases la noche aquí.  
-¿Saco de músculos?- En el rostro de Ludwig se formó una mueca de total desagrado, ¿No se supone que los italianos son bastante amigables?  
-Perdona a mi fratello, él es así con todos.-  
-¡Feliciano!- Grito Lovino.- Has que Hulk se vaya de una buena vez.  
-Pero Lovino...-

Conforme hablaban Ludwig posaba sus ojos en cada uno de los hermanos. No decian nada en concreto, solo eran balbuceos que ya había escuchado hace menos de dos minutos. "Verdammt!" se dijo interiormente el rubio. Ya no podía soportar más las palabras sin sentido de ambos. Tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Feliciano se dio cuenta de que Ludwig se había marchado.

-Vaya- Inicio Lovino.- Tardo más de lo que esperaba.- Feliciano se dirigió a la puerta para ir tras de Ludwig. Lovino trato de detenerlo, pero Feliciano no presto atención a su hermano.

-Feliciano, ¿Ya sabes que vas a ordenar?- Ludwig miraba con curiosidad a Feliciano. De cierto modo, ya sabía que la respuesta del castaño no llegaría o simplemente diría un: No sé.  
-Lud…- Sonaba un tanto melancólico.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba con una expresión de preocupación dibujada en su rostro.  
-¡No entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí!- Dijo como un lamento, como un sollozo en el cual se declaraba totalmente ignorante del idioma del rubio.- ¿Podrías elegir por mí?

Ludwig desvío la mirada ligeramente, pero, de manera instantánea, la poso de nuevo sobre los ojos del castaño y respondió: Claro, pero no me hare responsable si no es de tu agrado. Feliciano accedió de manera inmediata. Cuando el mesero llego Ludwig le dijo que platillos deseaban y con qué bebidas los acompañarían; no tardo demasiado en ordenar por lo que el mesero se retiró rápidamente.

-Lud- Dijo Feliciano en un hilillo de voz casi imperceptible.- Esta ha sido la mejor cita que he tenido.- El rubio quedo boquiabierto, creyó que había escuchado mal.  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto con incredulidad.  
-Que esta es la mejor cita que he tenido.- Repitió el castaño con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Me siento halagado- Acoto Ludwig.-, pero no. Feliciano, esto no es una cita.  
-¡Eh!- En su voz se percibió cierta decepción por lo que acaba de escuchar por parte del rubio.- Pero estuvimos solos todo el día, estamos comiendo juntos; eso es una cita.  
-Sí, hicimos todo eso, pero no es una cita.- Un ligero temblor se dejaba ver en las manos de Ludwig.  
-Si hicimos todo eso, significa que es una cita.- Repuso Feliciano con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro.-  
-No lo es. Una cita tiene intenciones amorosas y, está demasiado claro que, esa no fue la intención.- Repuso Ludwig. Feliciano guardo silencio, no sabía que decir.  
-Entonces… tengamos una cita, Lud.- El rubio quedo atónito ante lo que acaba de decir el castaño, trago algo de saliva y se dispuso a hablar.  
-Feliciano- Comenzó a decir.-, para ser Italiano tus declaraciones amorosas son pésimas.  
-Los franceses son los expertos en eso, no los italianos.-

Ambos guardaron silencio, ninguno sabía que decir. Cuando Feliciano se dispuso a hablar nuevamente el mesero regreso con su orden ya lista y un par de cervezas para acompañar.

-¿Lud?- Dijo en un intento de averiguar la respuesta a la solicitud formulada antes.  
-Lo veremos más tarde; por ahora, hay que comer.-

* * *

Sí, es todo, sean libres de odiarme. Cualquier cosa que no les llegue a gustar... pues ya saben, el buzón de quejas se encuentra dentro del cesto de basura (XD). Cualquier sugerencia que tengan, reclamo, felicitación, demanda o asesino a sueldo sera bienvenido.

Tengo un pequeño proyecto que comencé y pues no es algo que quiera publicar, al menos no aun. Así que si quieren leer esa pequeña cosita que escribí mientras viajaba por el transporte y andaba aburrido... pues, pueden quedarse con las ganas :D, ok no, según yo recuerdo aquí existe mensaje privado... por ahi pueden darme su correo y ya se los mando, su opinión es valiosa :D

Auf wiedersehen! (Espero leerlos pronto)


End file.
